Oops?
by writers-dream93
Summary: They thought that they were going on an exciting vacation but what they didn’t expect was to get into an accident, get lost, to be in danger and to get stuck on an island. Can things get even worse than it already is? Amy, Randy, Adam, Trish & many more
1. Where Exactly Are We?

**Oops?**

**Summary: They thought that they were going on an exciting vacation but what they didn't expect was to get into an accident, get lost, to be in danger and to get stuck in an island. Can things get even worse than it already is?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Randy Orton, Trish Stratigias, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque and many more…**

**Author's notes: Please read and review!**** I hope that ya'll enjoy this story. If you have suggestions and/or comments on how I can improve this story, please let me know. Just leave a review!**

**VIVA LA RAZA!****Eddie Guerrero**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize**

**Chapter One: Where Exactly Are We?**

**xoxoxo**

He could hear the sound of waves crashing against the rocks. He could hear birds flying in the sky. He could feel sand beneath his body…

_Wait a__ damn__ minute… Sand?_ John Cena thought as his eyes fluttered open. _Where the hell am I?_ He gently sat up, then he noticed that he was soaking wet. _How the hell…?_ He tried to remember what had happened. It was all pretty vague for him. All he could remember that he was on his way to Thailand with his friends for a vacation then… _Where the hell are my friends?!_

Blue eyes looked around and he the first things he saw were two people approaching from his left. An audible sigh of relief escaped his lips as he recognized those people as Eddie Guerrero and Lilian Garcia, both soaking wet. "Oh my god, John… Are you okay?" Lilian asked as she rushed to his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine… Except that I'm wet from head to toe." He replied. "Where's everyone else?"

"Adam was right behind us awhile ago. I think he went looking for other people, homes." Eddie pointed to the direction to John's right. "The mamacitas, Paul and Jason are still over there."

John nodded. "What happened to the plane?"

"We can talk about that later." The Latino held out a hand to him. "Let's go wake them up first."

Once Eddie helped the blue eyed man to his feet, the trio hurriedly approached the others. Lilian went to wake Stephanie McMahon, Dawn Psaltis and Trish Stratigias up, John did the same to Paul Levesque and Eddie went to Jason Reso, who was lying on the sand farther from the rest.

"How did we get here?" Dawn asked as she tried to get the sand out of her hair. "Where's the plane?"

Everyone fell silent, trying to remember what happened; trying to remember how they ended up stuck on an unknown an island in god knows where part of the Earth.

_Flashback_

Jason was shaken from his sleep by Stephanie. "Why the hell…" He quickly shut up when he saw the look of panic and fear on her face. He saw that his friends and the other passengers were panicking as well but they were trying to calm down.

"S-Something w-wrong happened." She said softly. "The p-pilot said that this plane might c-crash…"

The blonde Canadian couldn't believe what he was hearing. "We need to get out of here."

"We know that." Amy Dumas spoke from beside him. "We're trying to think of how to get outta here without ending up dead at the end."

"We'll be f-fine…" Lilian spoke from her seat in front of Amy. She needed to stay positive for the sake of her friends. Fear and panic were evident amongst the passengers. Suddenly, they felt the plane lost its balance and it began to fall slowly. Some of the passengers began to scream in fear.

"Everyone, please calm down. Panicking won't help a single bit." Paul addressed everyone. Then, he looked outside the window. "I think this plane will be crashing to the ocean…"

Soon after, the stewardesses began handing out life jackets and instructing everyone to put on their gas masks. "Please don't tell me that you don't have enough life jackets." Randy looked at the blonde stewardess then at Amy.

"I'm afraid so, sir." She replied as she handed the last life jacket to Randy.

Trish glared at the retreating stewardess. "How can they not have enough life jackets for the passengers? This is crazy…"

Randy handed the life jacket to the redhead. "Take it."

She shook her head. "No, you have it. I'm sure I can figure something out later."

"Stop being a martyr and think about your own life." He insisted. Their friends didn't know what to do to save whoever it is that won't wear a life jacket.

"The same could be said for you." Hazel eyes rolled. She was about to protest a lot more but his gaze silenced her. She knew that he wouldn't stop insisting that she should take the last life jacket. "Fine…" Amy finally spoke, taking the life jacket from Randy.

Adam shot the tattooed man a worried look. "How about you?"

"I'll think of something." He smirked the usual way he did but his friends noticed that there was a lesser amount of confidence in it. As the words came out of his mouth, the plane began to shake and the passengers began to scream again.

"Everyone, silence please." Paul said out loud while trying to form a plan in his head. "I think we should jump off this plane. We'll surely fall into the ocean and we're wearing life jackets so it isn't much of a problem, I think…"

One of the male passengers who looked like he was in his early forties stood up. "Are you out of your mind? God knows how many sharks and whatever creatures are in there! We'll end up dead!" A lot f the other passengers agreed with him.

Dawn snorted. "Even if you stay here 'til this damn thing crashes, you'll still end up underwater."

"It's no use arguing with them, mamacita. We're wasting time." Eddie whispered.

"Okay, this is what we'll do. Those who wanna jump will jump. Those who wanna stay will stay." John said while putting on his life jacket. "I just hope all of us would be makin' a good decision."

Once the stewardess opened the door of the plane, Paul examined the ocean below first. _I don't think it's that deep._ He sucked in a deep breath before he jumped off. Stephanie, Trish, Dawn, Lilian and Eddie followed him afterwards.

"Have ya'll thought of anything?" John asked his best friend as he noticed that none of the other passengers were jumping with them. "Orton…"

"I can swim, thank you very much." Randy smirked once more despite the situation. "Don't worry too much about me."

Amy looked worried about him. "Hold on to me."

"What?" Blue eyes turned towards her.

"I'm the reason why you don't have a life jacket to wear. I'll be damned if something happens to you and I'll be saved." The redhead insisted the way Randy did. "If you hold on to me, the same thing happens to us. It's either we both drown or we both live."

Randy didn't like the idea that much. "But…"

"Just do it." Adam spoke. "It's risky but it's worth a try. That's the only plan we have to try and save both of you." Then, he jumped off.

"Good luck. We'll see you two down there." Jason smiled at the two before he and John jumped off after him.

When Amy and Randy were about to jump, the plane shook once more and the plane descended faster. Their friends, who were now currently in the ocean, looked on in shock as the plane flew further to the deeper parts of the ocean and finally crashed.

End of Flashback

"Amy and Randy…" Tears welled up in Trish's eyes as she realized what might have happened. "Where are they?!"

All the color left on Jason's face disappeared. "They weren't able to get off before it crashed…"

"Maybe Adam found them." Stephanie tried to stop the tears from falling. "Stay positive, guys. That's all we can do right now. They're somewhere here…"

John was already standing up when he saw the blonde Canadian walking towards them. Unfortunately, he was walking alone. "Thank God you guys are okay." Adam said once he reached them.

"Have you seen Ames and Randy?" Lilian asked him. Hope was still evident in her voice.

Adam shook his head. "Nope. I was hoping that they were with you."

Everyone fell silent. They couldn't be dead. They just couldn't be. "We have to look around. They might be here somewhere." Eddie brushed the sand off his jeans as he looked at his crying friends. "C'mon. Let's look for them."

"Do you think any of the other passengers are still alive?" Paul helped Stephanie to her feet. "Maybe some of them were able to swim out. They all had life jackets, right?

"Maybe. Maybe not." Dawn replied. Then, her attention fell on the ocean. "Am I seeing things or are those bags and clothes floating in the water?"

As they rushed to the water to get the floating bags and clothes, they all had one thing in their minds… All they could do was to hope and pray that Amy and Randy were alive…

_It's either we both drown or we both live._

**xoxoxo**

What happened to Amy and Randy? Are they dead or alive?

Please leave a review!


	2. Two Ends

**Oops?**

**Summary: They thought that they were going on an exciting vacation but what they didn't expect was to get into an accident, get lost, to be in danger and to get stuck in an island. Can things get even worse than it already is?**

**Characters: Amy Dumas, John Cena, Adam Copeland, Lilian Garcia/Eddie Guerrero, Randy Orton, Trish Stratigias, Dawn Marie Psaltis/Jason Reso, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque and many more…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anyone you recognize**

**Author's notes: I'm really sorry for the very late update for this story. Please read and review!**

**Chapter Two: Two Ends**

**xoxoxo**

"Do you think this place is inhabited?" Lilian asked once they were gathered in a circle after they were able to get all those bags and clothes in the water.

"By people? I don't think so… But we can't be sure about that." Adam frowned a touch. "But there are probably animals here."

All nine pairs of eyes looked at the forest. It was a very thick forest indeed and they could only guess what was inside it. "The only way we'll know is by exploring." Paul pointed out the very obvious.

"Looks like we'll be the unwanted participants of an unexpected season of Survivor, homes." Eddie made a face. "Somehow, we need to survive here until help comes."

Dawn groaned. "Will someone even come to save us?"

"The authorities would know that the plane crashed by now." John replied. "I guess we just hafta wait."

"While waiting, we have to figure out how we can live on this island." Jason added.

Trish sighed. "And hopefully, we could find Rands and Ames." They still hoped that their friends were just somewhere on the same island… alive.

"How about we start by exploring this island? Just like what Paul said." Stephanie suggested. "Then we would know what to do from that point."

Since they didn't have anything better to do, everyone agreed with the decision. They decided that it would be better if they would explore as one group since the forest was still very much unknown to them. They needed to look after one another in order for all of them to survive. After putting all the things they collected behind the huge rocks, they began doing their task.

**xoxoxo**

"Where are we?"

"Your guess is as good as mine."

Amy frowned as she brushed the sand off her arms. Randy was beside her, trying to get to his feet but he couldn't do so without being wobbly. Just before the plane crashed to the water, the pair was able to jump off and swim away. The redhead figured out that the plane crashed somewhere far from the unknown island they were on since she couldn't find any traces of the plane or the other passengers anywhere. Probably, the waves brought them to where they were right now.

"Do you think those other passengers survived?" The brown haired man asked.

She shrugged. "I don't see any of them around. Maybe they're still floating in the water or stranded on another island just like us… Maybe they're just somewhere here." She didn't want to think that they were all dead. They all had lifejackets… But death was certainly a possibility. It was definitely a miracle that Randy – the one who didn't have a lifejacket – was still alive.

Randy arched an eyebrow. "Can we say the same about John and the others?" He looked around them. "I don't see them anywhere at all."

"I hope they're safe." Amy bit her lower lip, praying that their friends were alright. "They were able to escape so much earlier than we did."

"Let's look for them then." He extended a hand towards her. "We need to have a look around this place too."

The redhead placed her hand in his as he helped her to her feet. But once they began to walk, Amy found herself sitting on the sand again, grasping her right ankle. "What's wrong?" Randy crouched in front of her, pulling her shoe off her right foot.

"It hurts. Something must've happened to it while we were both unconscious. I don't remembering something hitting it or anything like that." Amy grimaced. "Damn it."

Randy took a closer look. "It looks swollen to me. It's going to be hard for you to walk."

"I'll just stay here while you look around." She sighed. "If I come with you, it'll take longer to see what's inside that forest."

"I can't just leave you here." He protested. "We don't know what kind of wild animals or people are in this place. What if something – or someone – attacks you here and you're alone?"

Amy ran a hand through her damp hair. "So what will we do then? You don't want to leave me alone but we obviously have to look around and figure out how to survive in this place."

"I'll just carry you."

Hazel eyes rolled. "It's going to be hard for you."

He rolled his eyes back at her. "Can you just stop protesting so we can get started? Please? It's no big deal. I promise." A pointed look from the tall man prevented her from protesting any further. Once he was already carrying her on his back, the two finally entered the forest.

**xoxoxo**

"Surprising," Jason murmured as they looked around at the huge trees that surrounded them. "I was actually expecting not to see anything edible in this place."

"But obviously, we were wrong." John folded his arms over his chest. "This place is full of fruits and whatever."

Trish grinned. "You know… If the circumstances were different, I would've liked this island."

"Okay, we know we'll have food in this place." Paul paused thoughtfully. "We'll need water. I'm sure we can't drink salt water."

"Hell no." Dawn and Stephanie said in unison.

Adam rolled his eyes good naturedly. "Then, let's do this… Half of us can go and look for any water sources while the other half can figure out our sleeping arrangements."

"He's got a point." Lilian agreed with the blonde Canadian. "I don't think any of us would want to sleep on the sand again when it's freezing cold."

"Maybe there's something in those bags that can help us build something." Eddie sat on a huge root that was already sticking out of the ground. "So let's divide ourselves." They split into two uneven groups soon after. All the girls, Jason and Eddie were assigned to searching the bags while Adam, Paul and John were the ones who would look for water. The trio assured the others that they would come back in an hour for any updates before they went their separate ways.

"How exactly can we build whatever kind of shelter in this place?" Dawn asked as they headed back to where they came from.

Eddie looked up at the birds that flew above them. "That's what we're supposed to figure out, mamacita."

"We're gonna need an axe if we'd want to chop some wood. Obviously we don't have any." Trish was able to avoid a huge rock before she could hit it. "We're going to have to stick to stems and branches."

Jason looked at the huge insects that were on a nearby tree. The blonde man was fighting the urge to scare a certain brunette. Doing so would only worsen their situation. "Let's just hope that those bags are blessings in disguise." It didn't take long before they reached the bags once more. They began sorting all the things they were able to gather earlier that day.

"We probably had a boy scout or a girl scout on board." Stephanie commented as she looked at the bag full of things that they didn't expect that were there. "That person brought a lot of useful things… first aid kit and whatever."

Trish sighed happily. "That's definitely a good thing." She took a pouch from the bag and looked inside it. "A sewing kit."

"I know that would be useful." Eddie said thoughtfully.

Dawn frowned as she settled another bag on her lap. She felt bad knowing that the owner of the said bag probably didn't survive. "I think this belongs to a little kid… Full of coloring books and art materials."

"Look." Jason pointed at the twines, strings and yarns that were soaking wet. "We can definitely use them."

"Well… Now we know that we can use almost everything here." Stephanie stood up, wiping the sand off her jeans. "Maybe we can use the remaining time to look for Ames and Randy. They should probably be somewhere here." The rest agreed with her suggestion. They needed to find their friends. They knew in their hearts that they were still alive.

They had to be.

**xoxoxo**

Randy carefully set Amy down on a very large root. He was getting tired already. He was walking for such a long time already and the added weight of the redhead wasn't helping at all… though he never said this out loud. She didn't need to hear it. "You do have to carry me anymore." She informed him with a sigh. "The ankle's feeling better. I think I can walk now."

He arched an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah." The redhead nodded.

"So what will we do now?" Randy let out an inaudible sigh of relief as he sat down beside her. "It would've been better if we have water with us. I'm thirsty."

She ran a hand through her hair. "Let's stay here for a few minutes, and then we can look for water… I just hope there is."

"The sun is about to set." The tattooed man pointed out. "If we both want to get somewhere, we have to move fast."

"I understand that." Amy rolled her eyes. "But we both need to rest first… especially you."

Randy nodded. "Ten minutes… Sounds good?" Just as he said, the two rested for a good ten minutes in silence before they began their search for potable water.

Both were unaware that three of their friends were looking for the same thing on the other side of the island.

**xoxoxo**

**Please leave a review! I'm really sorry for the late update to this**

**Mosvie 2k8: Thank you so much for the review!**

**Inday: I know this chapter answers your question. Thank you so much for the review!**


End file.
